


Quite like the other

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't really know tbh, In a good way though, M/M, Oikawa and Kageyama contemplate their relationship, love each other very very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama compare themselves to eachother





	Quite like the other

Kageyama wasn’t the most romantic person, he found hugging to be more intimate than most (it was one of the few activities where a person deliberately pressed their bodies to someone else’s after all) so hugging was reserved for intimate moments, he didn’t like big, flashy dates nor did he see the appeal in leaving the house for one, it’s not like they couldn’t eat and watch a movie from the comfort of their own homes right?  
Anything involving presents? Forget about it. Compliments? Hopeless. Grand gestures of love? Clueless.  
So how he ended up dating Oikawa Tooru is still a mystery to him. Oikawa would give gifts simply because he saw something that reminded him of the younger setter, a compliment always on the tip of his tongue (when he wasn’t teasing him) and his arms always wrapped around him, no matter the circumstance.  
Oikawa had asked for flowers and he’d gotten him a pot plant, his presents were usually volleyball related (he had given him no less than 14 volleyball keychains) and cooking was always a disaster so date nights always consisted of burnt food followed by take out.  
None of that screamed “Romance!” to Kageyama but his boyfriend would just chuckle, kiss his forehead and thank him for all his attempts. The next week he’d have a box of chocolates with a cheesy note waiting on the kitchen bench for him and take out in the oven, his favourite like always.  
Many days Oikawa would come back from work and monologue about his day, be it good or bad, and many days Kageyama sat there and listened. He didn’t offer any input, he’d nod to show the other he was listening but that was about it, he didn’t trust himself to find the right words, or to say them in the correct place or tone. He didn’t know so he said nothing.  
Oikawa always knew what to say, whether it helped him relax or simplify a problem he always knew, every single time and it frustrated Kageyama to know that he wasn’t able to do that in return. He knew it was like talking to a brick wall but there wasn’t anything he seemed to be able to do about it, he tried but he ended up overthinking what he was saying and missing his chance entirely, eventually Oikawa would pick an activity to distract them yet he never could, Kageyama didn’t know what activities were best, what games to play or what movies to watch so he just let him decide.  
How someone as socially awkward and completely lacking any romantic bone landed someone like Oikawa he would never know.   
Oikawa, as much as he tried, always struggled with how genuine he appeared. It wasn’t that he wasn’t genuine he just overthought too much and went for the safe option which always appeared disingenuous. He’d buy the biggest bouquet of flowers, buy whatever item seemed like a decent present and gave many compliments which, no matter his intentions, always felt shallow to him.  
Kageyama on the other hand, however awkward, was always completely, undoubtedly genuine.  
Oikawa once jokingly asked for flowers and he got him a pot plant, when he asked why a pot plant instead of a bouquet Kageyama explained that he didn’t like how bouquets died.  
“If I’m buying you a flower to show I love you I don’t think its right to buy one that’ll die within a weak, that just seems kind of sad to me…”  
That made sense to Oikawa, and got him thinking of the countless flowers and bouquets he’d bought over his life whenever he watered the plant, watched it bloom or watched the petals die and fall, preparing itself for a cold winter before blooming again in spring.  
It was such a beautiful, thoughtful gift and all Oikawa could do in return was safe. He got chocolates and take out he knew the other loved. It was safe, like usual, and that was his problem.  
Even his words felt disingenuous. Whenever Kageyama would come home and talk to him about his day he always had to say something. Every. Single. Time.  
He wished he could do what Kageyama did, just sit quietly and listen, to be someone Kageyama could just unload on and cuddle later but he just couldn’t. He always said something and no matter how much thought he put into the words they always felt flat and well, disingenuous, to him. Like telling a crying child ‘there there, it’s alright’.  
After his rants they’d watch a movie or play a game as a way to get their minds off of the day which felt off, Kageyama never seemed to complain and it always seemed to work but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was just shoving his boyfriends feelings aside and opting for the safe ‘out of sight, out of mind’ option.  
Kageyama found Oikawa to be a natural. The ability to read the people around him that had once proven to be so useful on the court was now just as useful in their relationship, he just seemed to know and no matter how hard Kageyama tried he just couldn’t keep up. He’d never master the silver tongue the way Oikawa had, the ability to just know what the other wanted, what they needed and how to do it, no matter how hard he tried. He’d never be able to show his love quite like Oikawa did.  
Oikawa found Kageyama to be a natural. The precision that once proved so vital on the court was now so vital in their relationship. Was he a sweet talker or able to shower him with gifts? No. But everything he did was 100% genuine every single time. He tried and the decisions he made were very unique to the people around him. Every compliment he gave Oikawa, every gift, every moment of his time was special since every decision he made was thought out and executed so very carefully, if Oikawa didn’t know Kageyama better he’d almost think it was second nature. One thing was certain, no matter how hard he tried, he’d never be able to show his love quite like Kageyama did.


End file.
